JUS TOMAT
by Suki Wa Hime
Summary: jus tomat yang menyatukan kita?


**GOMEN, KEMARIN AKU SALAH UPDATE FANFICT, JADI INI FANFICT JUS TOMAT YANG ASLI. GOMENASAI**

Disclaimer

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pairing : SasuHina

Genre : Romance

Pagi yang cerah di Konoha High school tak secerah wajah seorang siswa, mungkin moodnya sedang tidak baik hari ini.

"Hoii,, Teme!"

Suara menggelegar itu sukses mengagetkan Sasuke, lalu dengan malas Sasuke menengok kesumber suara.

"Hn." Jawabnya malas. "Nih..!" Naruto menyodorkan sebuah cermin kecil kepada Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan dibawa oleh Naruto. Dan Sasuke pun tampak kebingungan, meskipun begitu ia tetap menampakkan wajah cueknya.

"Bingung?" tanya Naruto kembali. Belum sempat si Sasuke menjawab si Naruto udah nyamber aja kaya bemo "Lihat tuh di kaca, mukamu jelek sekali tau! Kenapa? Di tolak ya?" Namun tak ada respon dari Sasuke " Hmm,, aku tau! Pasti kau lagi galau ya?" tanya Naruto sambil tertawa. Sedangkan Sasuke cuek-cuek saja, dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Hoii,, Uchiha Sasuke! Aku yakin sekali kau tak akan dapat perhatian gadis-gadis cantik lagi kalau mukamu jelek seperti itu!" Teriak Naruto

Jidat Sasuke pun berkedut, rasanya ingin sekali dia memukul Naruto sampai babak belur tapi mengingat Naruto ini adalah sahabatnya dari kecil dan orang tua nya juga sahabat orang tua Sasuke, dia akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya. "Kali ini kau selamat Dobe! Berterimakasihlah pada orang tua mu. Tapi lain kali tidak akan ku maaf kan!" batin Sasuke dongkol.

Tiba-tiba BRUGG! Sasuke limbung dan jatuh terduduk dan dia merasakan tubuhnya susah sekali untuk di gerakkan. Dan ketika dia membuka mata, Sasuke kaget bukan kepalang(melebihi kagetnya waktu di panggil Naruto hlo).

Posisinya sekarang dia duduk dan memangku seorang siswi, dan yang mengejutkan siswi itu memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke, dan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi siswi itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Entah bagaimana ceritanya si Hinata ini bisa menclok ke tubuh Sasuke. Sebenarnya sih Sasuke seneng-seneng aja tuh di peluk kaya gitu, toh yang meluk Hinata bukan siswi-siswi lain yang menurut Sasuke seperti macan lagi nyari mangsa (jahat sekali kau Sasuke –digetok palu sama Sasuke- ampuun Sasuke).

"Hinata!" Suara tersebut langsung membuyarkan pikiran Sasuke "Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya orang itu lagi, "Ck, pengganggu." Gumam Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san, gomen." Kata Hinata lalu berdiri dan menghampiri orang itu "Gomen Hinata-chan,aku tak sengaja mendorongmu." Katanya lagi. "Ne, Kiba-kun aku tidak apa-apa."

Lalu Sasuke berdiri. "Sasuke-san gomen, kau tidak apa-apa? Ada yang terluka?" Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab Kiba sudah mendahuluinya "Sudah lah, ayam kampung ini tidak akan terluka kok. Ayo, Hinata-chan kita pergi ke kelas". Lalu Kiba menarik Hinata menjauh dari Sasuke.

'sialan si anak anjing itu, siapa yang dia maksut ayam kampung? Bukan kah dia lebih kampungan dari aku! Kalau saja dia tidak bersama Hinata sudah ku hajar dia.' Batin Sasuke

Sasuke makin dongkol hari ini, ingin sekali dia mengakhiri hidupnya, tapi author nggak rela bikin si Sasuke ini mati di fict ini. Kalau Sasuke mati pairingnya bukan lagi SasuHina dong, terus nanti ceritanya jadi nggantung dong ya? Oke, nggak usah dibahas lah ya, mari kita kembali ke Sasuke.

Mungkin kesialannya hari ini karena dia tidak makan tomat pagi tadi, habis mau gimana lagi? Okaa-san nya a.k.a Mami Mikoto, lupa beli tomat dan apesnya persediaan tomat dirumah habis. Bagi Sasuke makan tomat dipagi hari membuat moodnya bagus dan dia menganggap makan tomat di pagi hari membawa keberuntungan. Nah, terbuktikan sekarang. Dia tidak makan tomat hari ini moodnya jadi buruk dan dia juga jadi sial, meskipun kesialan itu datang dari gadis yang selama ini Sasuke kagumi.

#

#

"Sasuke-kun mau makan siang bersamaku?" Tanya seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda padanya.

"Aku diet Sakura" Katanya menolak ajakan sahabatnya, sebenarnya Sasuke tau kalau Sakura ini suka sama dia, tapi Sasuke hanya menganggapnya Sahabat. Makanya kalau mau menolak ajakan Sakura, Sasuke harus pandai-pandai beralasan agar tidak menyakiti hati sahabatnya ini.

"Kalau begitu temani aku makan ya, temani saja kok?"Kata Sakura memaksa.

Terpaksa Sasuke mengiyakan.

#

#

Kantin sekolah memang tak pernah sepi dari hiruk pikuk siswa siswi di KHS, dari yang mau makan sampai yang cuma mau liatin orang makan dalam arti lain cuma nongkrong. Dan Sasuke paling tidak suka tempat seperti ini, menurutnya bikin gerah mata, gerah pikiran,gerah hati dan gerah tubuh.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangan kesuluruh kantin, "Duduk disana saja ya Sasuke-kun?" Sambil menunjuk meja kosong "Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat. "Benar kamu tidak mau pesan sesuatu?" Tanya Sakura lagi "Tidak, aku masih kenyang." Sementara Sakura memesan makanan, Sasuke memasang earphone di telinganya.

Sambil mendengarkan lagu dia melihat-lihat sekelilingnya. Tiba-tiba matanya berhenti pada salah satu meja yang di isi oleh dua orang siswa dan siswi yang mungkin Sasuke kenal, bukan mungkin tapi memang kenal. Ini nih yang bikin Sasuke males banget ke kantin gerah mata dan yang parahnya lagi gerah hati. Gimana coba nggak gerah mata, lihat gadis yang dia (ehheem) sukai duduk berdua dengan laki-laki lain, dan yang bikin gerah hati keduanya tampak mesra banget sih.

Iya bener yang duduk berdua-duaan itu Hyuuga Hinata dan Uzumaki Naruto, entah sejak kapan mereka sering sekali terlihat bersama. Sebenarnya nggak ada yang tahu kalau Sasuke ini suka sama Hinata, termasuk Naruto. Makanya Naruto santai-santai aja jalan bareng sama Hinata, toh Sasuke nggak bilang kalau dia suka Hinata.

Benar-benar pemandangan yang bikin sakit mata, melihat kedua orang itu duduk berdua dan terlihat mesra. Akhirnya dari pada matanya buta dan hatinya hancur karena melihat pemandangan yang menyilaukan bagi Sasuke, dia memutuskan untuk pergi dari kantin. Tapi ketika dia berdiri dan hendak pergi Sakura menghadang langkah Sasuke, "Mau kemana?" Tanyanya menyelidik. Lagi-lagi belum sempat Sasuke menjawab udah keduluan lagi tuh sama Naruto "Teme, Sakura-chan! Mau makan ya? Ayo gabung dengan kami." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Sasuke-kun, mau bergabung dengan mereka?" tanya Sakura. "Kau saja, aku malas" Katanya dan langsung pergi.

Hinata merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Sasuke. Dia takut kalau-kalau Sasuke marah karena menabraknya tadi pagi. Mengingat kejadian itu pipi Hinata memerah. "eum, Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan. Aku ke toliet sebentar ya?" Hinata main ngacir aja tuh, padahal belom di jawab sama Naruto dan Sakura.

Hinata keluar dari kantin, dia mencoba mencari kemana Sasuke pergi. Akhirnya setelah mengelilingi sekolah, Hinata menemukan Sasuke.

Disini diatap gedung sekolah, mereka berada. Merasa ada seseorang yang datang Sasuke membalikkan badannya. Terkejut? Pastinya, gimana nggak terkejut tiba-tiba aja Hinata nongol didepannya. Padahal tadi dia masih asik berdua-duaan sama Naruto, siapa coba yang nggak terkejut kalau jadi Sasuke.

"Hinata?"

"Sasuke-san, a-aku minta maaf karena kejadian pagi tadi. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja, t-tadi itu.." Hinata mulai tergagap lagi.

Sasuke mendekat ke Hinata. "Aku tidak marah." Kata Sasuke. Dengan senyum yang tak pernah dia berikan pada siapapun kecuali Hinata.

BLUSH

Sudah dapat dipastikan wajah Hinata kali ini memerah, gimana nggak merah kalau diberi senyuman yang sangat menawan dari sasuke. Bahkan senyum Naruto yang sehangat Matahari itu kalah dengan senyum Sasuke. Buktinya senyum Naruto nggak bikin hati Hinata meleleh, seperti saat diberi senyuman oleh Sasuke.

"Kau sakit?" Sasuke bertanya pada Hinata, tangan Sasuke pun menyingkirkan poni yang mnutupi kening Hinata dan memegangnya. "Panas." Gumam Sasuke. Sedetik kemudian Hinata ambruk alias pingsan. Nggak tahu tuh kenapa? Mungkin saking gugupnya berhadapan sama Sasuke. Untung waktu jatuh menimpa Sasuke tadi pagi dia nggak pingsan ya?

#

#

UKS KHS

Hinata merasakan bau obat-obatan menusuk indera penciumannya, lalu dia pun membuka matanya.

"Hinata? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke

"Emh, tidak apa-apa Sasuke-san"

Krrriiiiiuuuuuukkk

BLUSH

Wajah Hinata merah semerah buah apel, nggak mau semerah udang rebus atau apalah udah bosen Authornya. Ini salah Hinata juga sih, coba tadi dia tidak menolak tawaran Naruto untuk makan. Malah main kabur ninggalin Naruto dan Sakura.

Sasuke terkikik, Hinata kaget.' Imutnya' batin Hinata

Mengerti dengan situasi, Sasuke memberikan Hinata Jus Tomat yang baru saja dia beli.

"Minumlah, paling tidak ini bisa sedikit mengobati rasa laparmu"

"Tidak perlu, Sasuke-san. L-lagi pula aku tidak suka jus tomat" Katanya memalingkan muka, ceritanya si Hinata ini malu, makanya buang muka biar nggak keliatan blushingnya tu.

Sasuke pun mendekat tangannya memegang dagu Hinata, dan mengarahkannya untuk menatap Sasuke.

DEG DEG DEG

Suara jantung Hinata yang berdebar terdengar jelas sekali ditelinga Sasuke. Ya iyalah jarak mereka sekarangkan nggak ada 5cm. Hinata makin nggak karuan ketika wajah Sasuke semakin mendekat, sampai hembusan nafas Sasuke bisa Hinata rasakan.

Hinata pun ikut memejamkan matanya. Dirasakan ada suatu benda yang menempel dibibirnya, tapi aneh benda ini kecil dan bulat?

Lalu Hinata memutuskan untuk membuka matanya, dilihatnya Sasuke menempelkan sedotan jus kebibirnya. Hinata udah Ge er aja tu.

"Minum." Katanya lebih tepatnya memaksa

"M-mi-minum." Kata Hinata mengulangi.

"Iya, kau pikir apa? Kau kira aku akan menciummu? Aku tidak akan mencium seseorang kalau aku tidak punya perasaan apapun terhadapnya."

Hinata kecewa, entah apa yang membuatnya kecewa. Hinata tidak mengerti, dadanya seperti tertusuk sebuah pisau. Sakit.

"Aku tidak suka jus tomat." Katanya memalingkan muka lagi, hatinya masih terasa sakit.

Kkkrrrriiiiuuukkkk

"Ck, keras kepala." Kata Sasuke.

Akhirnya Sasuke meminum jus tomat itu sendiri, Hinata masih memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hinata."

Mau tidak mau Hinata harus menatap Sasuke, tidak sopan kan kalau kita berbicara tapi tidak menatap lawan bicara kita.

"Ya?"

CUP

Bibir Sasuke kini menempel dibibir Hinata, Hinata hampir menjauhkan wajahnya kalau saja Sasuke tidak menahan kepalanya agar tidak melepaskan ciuman itu. Sasuke membuka mulutnya dan memberikan jus tomat yang dia minum tadi pada mulut Hinata.

Lagi-lagi Hinata kaget, tapi langsung menelan air jus itu. Setelah memastikan Hinata sudah menelan jus itu, Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Hinata. Wajah Hinata benar-benar merah.

"A-apa-apaan kau Sasuke-san!" Kata Hinata gemetaran.

"Transfer jus tomat dari bibir ke bibir. Kenapa?" Jawab Sasuke enteng.

Muka Hinata makin merah, transfer dia bilang, jadi ciuman itu tidak artinya. Hinata benar-benar kecewa, tidak tau kenapa tiba-tiba pipinya terasa panas dan matanya terasa perih. Tidak terasa air mata mengalir ke pipi Hinata yang putih nan mulus.

"Kau nangis? Kenapa? Kau benar-benar tidak suka jus tomat ya? " Kata Sasuke.

"Aku tidak suka c-caramu memberikan jus tomat itu, Sasuke-san." Kata Hinata. "Kau bilang tidak akan mencium orang kalau kau tidak punya perasaan apapun padanya. Bagaimana pun ini ciuman Sasuke!" Hinata nampak emosi.

Sasuke merasa bersalah. Akhirnya dipeluknya Hinata erat-erat. Hinata mencoba mendorong tubuh Sasuke tapi percuma usahanya sia-sia.

"Aku khawatir padamu, makanya aku lakukan itu." Pelukannya ke Hinata makin erat. "Perkataanku itu benar, aku tidak akan mencium orang kalau aku tidak punya perasaan apapun terhadapnya."

"M-maksut mu?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku menyukaimu." Katanya sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Ditatapnya Hinata lekat-lekat.

"Ini tidak lucu Sasuke-san." Hinata menjawab sambil memalingkan muka. Dia tidak tau mau berbuat apa lagi kali ini selain memalingkan muka.

"Aku tidak bercanda." Tatap Sasuke tajam. Dia kembali menarik leher Hinata agar mendekat padanya, dan menempelkan bibirnya kembali ke bibir Hinata.

BRRRAAAKKK

Pintu ruang Uks terbuka. "Hinata-chan, apa kau tidak apa-ap..." Kata-kata Kiba terpotong ketika melihat kejadian yang dia lihat sekarang. Dengan terpaksa Sasuke melepas ciuman itu.

"Gomen, aku tidak bermaksut untuk mengganggu. Silahkan lanjutkan kembali." Katanya lalu kabur.

"Dasar, perusak suasana." Kata Sasuke. "Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan lagi Hinata-chan."

Sasuke berbalik untuk menghadap Hinata, ternyata si Hinata udah pingsan duluan. Gagal deh rencana Sasuke.

**THE END**

**WAWAWA,, INI FICT PERTAMA** **YANG AKU BUAT, TAPI BELOM SEMPAT DIPUBLISH DAN TERONGGOK DIFOLDER NETBOOKKU SELAMA BEBERAPA BULAN. JUDUL SAMA CERITANYA NGGAK NYAMBUNG BANGET, CERITANYA JUGA ACAK ADUL. YA SUDAHLAH YA, NAMANYA JUGA AUTHOR BARU, HARAP MAKLUM. **

**TUNGGU FICT LAINNYA YA? BYE BYE**


End file.
